This invention relates to fishing bait, especially to fishing bait made from a pliable material, artificial or fresh, applied directly to a fishing hook, with means capable of spinning the fishing hook with the bait when pulled through a body of water causing a maximum attraction of the fish directly to the hook and enhancing the chances of catching fish, that is removable from the fish hook allowing the fisherman to change bait color, bait material, or hook style.
Over time a multiple of fishing baits, artificial or fresh, have been developed for attaching to a fisherman""s fishing hook in an effort to catch fish. Color, scent, sound, and action can be determining factors in catching fish under a multiple of circumstances pertaining to climate and habitat. It is important for fisherman to have a variety of choice of bait for fishing different species of fish in different habitats. Many different forms of spinners or elaborate spiral action baits have evolved. The problem is to create a simple cost effective designed bait that can be applied to a multiple of fishing hooks already on the market today that can effectively cause action directly to the hook by spinning the hook with the bait through the water,thus turning the baited hook into an active lure. The many plastic worms and fish shapes or other styles of artificial bait do not have the design and capability of the invention stated here in.
The sonic plastic bait as referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,523 to Johnson in January 2001 shows a bait with appendages that vibrate or touch each other and produce a low sound when pulled through the water. These elaborate designed plastic baits can be expensive to make and do not afford the spinning action of the present invention.
The artificial bait of Henry""s invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,171, shows a helix that drops around the hook and spins when pulled through the water. This bait is made from a laminated material that can be expensive to make. The helix spins around the hook and does not spin the hook itself. Dirt can build up within the helix and cause the shape not to properly function around the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,999 to Gillilan refers to a revolving fishing lure. The hooks are attached to two separate sections that rotate with each section. This type of lure is more likely to snag when fishing too close to the bottom.
The flexible body fishing lure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,901 has an elongated and deformable body that can be adjusted by changing the shape of the deformable lead body. This devise is designed for trolling. Twisting the body can cause a wobble or spiral action. The lure body is not directly connected to the hook. This lure needs a number of steps to assemble.
Many spinner fishing lures such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,341 of Dickey, have spinners that rotate about the axis of a shaft. This type of bait does not spin the hook itself and are less cost effective.
There are a multitude of designs and styles of bait on the market today. Through my searching and to my knowledge there are no hook spinning fishing baits of the design of the invention described herein made from a pliable material of an inverted tear-drop design, artificial or fresh, that can spin a fishing hook attached to a fisherman""s fishing line when pulled through the water.
The hook spinning fishing bait is a fishing bait made from a flat pliable material, fresh or artificial, cut or formed into an inverted tear-drop design of a predetermined size for use on a fishing hook that spins the fishing hook with the bait when pulled through the water on a fisherman""s fishing line. The design of this invention has a vertical cut in the top portion of the inverted tear-drop designed material centered approximately one half the vertical length of the bait material with two small holes, one above the other at the end of the vertical cut for attaching to a fisherman""s fishing hook. The top hole is slightly offset to the right of center. The hooks eye and shank passes through the top hole front to back and back through the bottom hole leaving the eye of the fishing hook stopped just below and in front of the bottom tip of the inverted tear-drop designed material, allowing for the attachment of the hook to the fisherman""s fishing line, the hook not being permanently attached to the bait material allows for easy removal of the hook. The bend and barbed tip of the hook face forward away from the bait material allowing the top left quarter portion to bend forward and be attached to the barbed tip of the hook by pulling the tip of the left quarter portion of the inverted tear-drop design up into the pointed barbed tip of the hook. The right quarter portion of the bait material runs behind the top portion of the shank of the hook pushing the right quarter portion slightly backwards holding in place a propeller like shape on the hook that produces a spinning action of the hook with the bait by the force of the water against the propeller shaped bait material when pulled through the water on the fishing line.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a substantially less expensive, effective fishing bait of a simple design made from different types of pliable material, artificial or fresh, for use on a fisherman""s fishing hook that can spin a fish hook with the bait material causing a maximum attraction of the fish directly to the fish hook when pulled through the water on the fisherman""s fishing line.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bait that is not permanently attached to a fish hook allowing the fisherman the option to place a different color bait on that hook or place a different hook into the same bait making it interchangeable with fishing hooks commonly kept in the fisherman""s tackle box and is easily stored by stacking the flat bait body in the tackle box ready to place on a chosen fish hook.
The advantages of the hook spinning fishing bait are the simplicity and effectiveness of the design allowing a fisherman choice of fresh or artificial bait, capable of spinning and adding action to a variety of fish hooks on the market and kept in most tackle boxes for fishing. The hook spinning fishing bait can be used on many style hooks including treble hooks. The design of the hook spinning bait when attached to the hook makes the hook less likely to snag in weeds.
Another advantage of the hook spinning fishing bait is being able to use a floatant material for making the design that will allow the hook to float off the bottom when used on a weighted fisherman""s fishing line. This design is also excellent for the use in ice fishing where the diameter of the area fished is restricted and the play for the fish is a vertical play. The hook spinning fishing bait allows a maximum of action in a limited area. The hook spinning bait works well not only in a horizontal retrieval, but is also very effective in an up and down retrieving motion when used on a weighted fishing line.